The Reason
by SarahNThatcher
Summary: The night of the prom Tsukasa left for New York, but he left a gift behind.


I know I should be working on Bewitched, but I needed to get this off my chest. I've been thinking about it for about two weeks now.

I hope you enjoy. Remember to RxR.

* * *

I do not own HYD or Hoobastank or The reason, but this song screams Tsukasa.

* * *

_The Reason_

Even though Tsukushi had declined a ride home Doumyouji had insisted his driver take her home from the airport. The whole ride she stared out the window considering her choice to stay behind and wait for him. If it hurt this much just saying goodbye, she wondered if she could make it four years.

The car pulled to a stop in front of her new apartment and she didn't wait for the driver to open the door before she stepped out. "Arigatou." She bowed slightly before starting towards her door.

"Excuse me Makino-san." The driver extended his arm, a blue shopping bag in his hand. "Doumyouji-sama wanted you to have this."

"What is it?" She looked at the light blue tissue paper dancing out of the top of the bag.

"I hope you enjoy it." The chuffer smiled and went back to his duties.

Not really knowing what to expect Tsukushi went into the tiny one bedroom apartment, walked past her family and went straight into the bedroom.

"How did the prom go?" She could hear her mother screaming at the door. "Did Doumyouji-sama leave already?"

"I'll talk to you later mama. Give me a few minutes."

Slowly she looked into the bag, pulling the tissue paper out. She laughed as she pulled out a small black camcorder. One the top was a sticky note with the words "Play Me" written in Tsukasa's horrible chicken scratch.

The screen was black at first, but a few snowy lines told her it was working. Then she saw him, he was wearing the same suit from the prom, so she assumed he had taped this on his ride to the party.

"Oi Makino, turn off the camcorder and go into the other room. It's okay I'll wait." He looked at his watch impatiently.

"Baka I am alone already." She mumbled to the screen.

"You're probably alone already, but it's so hard to tell with you." He coughed nervously and straightened his tie as if it were chocking him. "Anyway, I'm sure I've given you enough time to move if you had to."

Music could be heard behind him.

"Makino, the reason I didn't say these things to you while I was there was because I was afraid you would cry or say something stupid and I didn't want to lose my nerve."

He cleared his throat. "If you're trying to figure out the song in the background you won't know it. It's an American song by a group called Youastang or something."

"Hoobastank." She shook her head as she corrected his image.

"The song is called The Reason and I really liked it so I had one of those idiots translate it for me."

"So who's the idiot then?" She rolled her eyes.

"Makino, I'm not an idiot, I'm just busy."

His ability to ready her mind made her laugh.

"Anyway, since you don't know English I'll translate it for you." He looked at the camera smugly.

"I'm familiar with the song, Doumyouji."

"The guy starts by saying that he's not perfect and I started to think about myself and even though I'm close, I'm not perfect either."

"Not by a long shot."

"He says he never meant to hurt the one he loves, and I never thought that just when my mother had finally given you her okay we would have to be apart for so long and for that I'm sorry Makino.

He says that there are things he wished he hadn't done, and I wish we hadn't fought as much as we did, even though most of the fights were your fault. You do so much that irritates me. You don't know how many times I almost stopped trying to be with you."

"Then maybe you should have!" She screamed like he could hear her.

"Oi Makino, I'm not trying to start a fight just calm down and listen to what I have to say."

"So that proves you say these things to make me mad." She grumbled.

"I'm not mad at you or anything that it took you _for…ev…er_ to figure out that you loved me. Sure it took away months from us being together, but it can't be helped now."

"If this tape was supposed to cement my feelings for you, it's not doing a good job Doumyouji." She stared at his face angrily.

"I mean how many times did you break up with me? No matter how stupid you made me feel for loving you, I still did."

"You stupid? I was the baka to always go back."

"But I didn't have a choice; you changed me. You are my reason." He paused, a look of concentration in his eyes. "The guy in the song says he changed who he used to be. He started his life over and I guess I did too. Before I met you I hated just about everybody, and now I only dislike most people."

"What's the difference?"

"Ha. You're probably thinking that there isn't a difference, and I'm not surprised that such a heavy concept could go over your head." He laughed to himself. "The difference, my dear, is that before I never even gave people a chance. I hated them before I could get to know them. At least now I give them the chance to piss me off before I lash out." He straightened his tie again. "Now that, my dear, is growth."

"Whatever."

"I also fight less than I used to. I've gotten a lot less violent. Even I noticed that."

"Then I would have hated to know you before we met."

"The other day this manager guy told me I was wrong at a board meeting in front of everybody and it wasn't even true. I almost reached over the table and punched him, but I calmed down and told him to check his stats and prove that I was wrong. Kaede said she was proud, but I don't care what she thinks. I guess I did it because when I get frustrated I think about how mad you'll get if I screw up and take more than four years to come back."

"You're damn right I'll be mad."

"Anyway I don't think I could wait more than four years to be with you again. I don't really trust Rui, and you are a magnet for trouble."

"I am not a magnet for trouble!"

"Oi Makino, don't fight me on this. You're troublesome and before you start huffing and puffing about why am I with you then, it's because I can't imagine loving anyone other than the skinny and minorly unattractive anorexic pauper on the other side of the world watching this tape. "

A tear fell from her eye and she sniffed just in time to hear.

"Baka don't get the camcorder wet. If you break it before you can send a reply I'll kick you're ass."

Again she couldn't help but smile. "Baka."

"Anyway I have to go; the car is stopping to let me out at the prom. I can't wait to see you in that dress I sent you. I had seven designers get their most anorexic models to show me the dresses before I chose one."

"I'm not anorexic."

"Oi, Makino seriously, I'm really sorry I have to go, but I'll keep in touch and you better too. Remember that I love you and stay away from other guys especially if they're nice to you. They only want one thing." His face turned a bright red with blush.

"Like you didn't want it too." She blushed back.

The screen went black and then snowy. Tsukushi was about to turn it off when Doumyouji came back on. "Stupid buttons. Like I was saying, all guys are like Akira and Sojiro. They all want the same thing, and even though I wanted it too, I can wait for you. Wait for me."

Makino watched his soft sincere eyes turn mischievous. "And don't think for a minute I'll let you anywhere near water when I get back. I know you fell into that pool on purpose."

She laughed at the ridiculous face he was making.

"Sir, the prom is almost over." She could hear his driver.

"I love you, Makino, never forget that."

The screen went from black to blue and she turned it off after a few minutes. 'He's really gone.' She thought sadly. 'He told me to look at the sky tomorrow; I wonder what he's planning.' Putting the camcorder away she left the room to tell her parents about the prom and that she had decided to stay in Eitoku.

Outside the bedroom there was a small window showing the back alley. She looked out, up at the sky, in time to see a shooting star. "I'll wait forever for you, because love you too Doumyouji. Never forget that."

* * *

The Reason

Preformed by Hoobastank

_I'm not a perfect person. _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning. _

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go. _

_That I just want you to know._

_I found a reason for me, _

_to change who I used to be, _

_a reason to start over new _

_and the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. _

_It's something I must live with everyday. _

_And all the pain a put you through. _

_I wish that I could take it all away. _

_And be the one who catches all you're tears. _

_That's why I want you to hear. _

_I found a reason for me _

_to change who I used to be, _

_a reason to start over new _

_and the reason is you._

_and the reason is you._

_and the reason is you._

_and the reason is you._

_I'm not a perfect person._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go._

_That I just want you to know._

_I found a reason for me, _

_to change who I used to be, _

_a reason to start over new _

_and the reason is you._

_I found a reason to show._

_A side of me you didn't know._

_A reason for all that I do._

_And the reason is you. _


End file.
